


Regalo de Navidad

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dom Severus Snape, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: Tom está frustrado, porque Severus a estado fuera durante dos meses, ¿qué pasa cuando la noche del 25, sus hijos le tengan un regalo?...Todos los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter son pertenecientes a Jk Rowling
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Regalo de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!, espero que todos estén bien en sus casas y que la estén pasando en familia, pareja y si están solos bueno para eso esta, esta historia que con mucho amor y esfuerzo hice espero que la disfruten.  
> Si buscan más contenido como este, ¡no duden en pasearse por mi perfil!. 
> 
> ¡¡Felices Fiestas a Todos!! 🎉

𝟸5 𝚍𝚎 𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎 𝟷99𝟶  
𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚘́𝚗 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎

Marvolo miró con detenimiento al anillo en su dedo anular, recostado en su cama sin intenciones de levantarse giró sobre su eje, acarició con su otra mano el anillo de oro, aún no sabía cómo había llegado de, _querer conquistar el mundo_ , a terminar casado con uno de sus más fieles mortífagos y formar una familia, olvidándose por completo de la guerra.

Él creía que todo era un simple sueño y que al final despertaría en su cama en la Mansión Riddle junto a Nagini quien le pediría que la acompañara a cazar, se mordió el labio inferior todo era tan irreal...pero a la vez tan real...levantó la vista a la fotografía en su mesita de noche, se podía apreciar a él y a otro hombre completamente vestido con túnicas negras sosteniéndole de la cintura ambos sonriendo a la cámara.

Dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios, sueño o no, amaba su vida estaba casado con la persona que amaba y tenían tres hermosos hijos, (que está de más decir que eran unos malditos demonios cuando se le proponían), se sentó en la cama al escuchar un siseo que conocía muy bien, de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación apareció la serpentina figura de Nagini quien siseaba más que feliz y si se pudiera decir que estaba riendo, subiendo por los postes de su cama le miró con sus brillantes ojos amarillos

- _< Abajó es todo un escándalo>_ _-_

_-_ _< ¿Así?...entonces ya despertaron los niños>_ _-_ se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano para que la serpiente se subiera y se colocara sobre sus hombros

- _< Tus crías emboscaron a tu pareja en la entrada>_ _-_ Nagini dijo esto de manera divertida, él también lo estaría después de todo Severus no era alguien que asustaran o sorprendieran tan frecuentemente si no es que el hombre ya te había visto, incluso a él le costaba un poco, pero supuso que eran sus años de práctica como espía y el estar siempre alerta, además supuso que de seguro tenía la guardia baja al estar nuevamente en casa después de dos meses de ausencia.

Severus había estado de viaje en una gira el ser el mejor maestro de pociones más joven y tener varios títulos lo hizo muy famoso y todos querían aprender de él, lo había extrañado mucho, dos meses sin su pareja era deprimente, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó rodeado de sus hijos quienes intentaban hacerle sonreír, amaba a sus hijos ellos siempre tan preocupados por el.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio no quería avisar de su presencia a los chicos tan pronto, tal vez podría tomar un par de fotos y chantajear a Sev para que lo lleve a algún lugar sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, si definitivamente haría eso, cuando llego a la planta baja camino a la sala de la Mansión cuando entro a la habitación, cubrió su boca al ver la vista que tenía enfrente. Severus estaba en el suelo esposado de piernas y manos dentro de una caja, sus hijos alrededor intentando que no se moviera o que no rompiera sus hechizos los tres estaban envolviéndole en un listón rojo, mientras en su cabeza descansaba un moño del mismo color, Logan y Jason sus dos hijos menores que eran mellizos le envolvían con el listón y amordazaban a su padre ambos niños de 8 años tenían una mirada maliciosa que le recordó a él cuando tenía un plan, sus pequeños demonios no se parecían en nada al otro, mientras Logan tenía el cabello tan negro como el de Severus con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas y su piel era un poco más bronceada a causa del sol, en cuanto a Jason era tan pálido como él, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro completamente liso Severus alegaba que era de parte de su línea paterna el cabello marrón sus narices eran pequeñas y rectas como la suya pero algo que habían sacado tanto de él como de Severus eran sus ojos, eran la perfecta combinación de ambos verdes con leves motas oscuras los mellizos eran una perfecta combinación de ambas líneas de sangre, pero su hijo mayor Levi era la viva imagen de él con su cabellos negros y ondulados que caían en cascada por su aristocrático rostro de piel pálida, nariz pequeña y labios rojos y abultados con una complexión pequeña y delicada y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de él, su niño tenía ahora 10 años el próximo año entraría a Hogwarts y no podía estar más ansioso por eso.

Al final decidió revelar su presencia ante los niños y su esposo.

-¿Que hacen niños?-preguntó con voz calmada recargándose en el marco de la puerta mirando las sonriente y brillantes miradas de los niños al verle y la suplicante mirada de Severus porque le liberara

-¡Mami!-los mellizos corrieron hacia él y le abrazaron, acaricio ambas cabezas y caminó donde estaban Levi y Sev aún con los mellizos aferrados a su cadera sin intenciones de soltarle pronto

-¿Levi?-miro a su hijo mayor haciéndole la misma pregunta con los ojos, este le miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes antes de apuntar a su padre y decir

-Es tu regalo-dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo

-Estábamos envolviendo a papá antes de que llegaras-dijo Jason aún aferrado a su sudadera

-Es tu regalo de Yule, mamá a estado triste y enfermo desde que papá se fue y pensamos que te gustaría si no sabías que papá había llegado antes-esta vez respondió Logan

-Para celebrar las fiestas juntos, era una sorpresa que le dijo a Levi y él nos dijo-continuó Jason la explicación de su mellizo, ambos hermanos a pesar de no ser iguales físicamente lo recompensaban por sus carácter tan iguales en eso eran tan parecidos que aveces para las personas les era difícil saber que era lo que pasaba por las pequeñas cabezas de los infantes, para él era algo natural sabía que era lo que necesitaban sus hijos y cuando era que tramaban algo eran como un huracán de problemas ambos, supuso que ese radar que tenía para detectar sus problemas se debía a que los había llevado 9 meses en su vientre.

Ahora que lo pensaba Severus le había escrito que no llegaría para las fiestas y que regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas después, no se había puesto a analizar la información por estar en su lecho depresivo y por sus ganas de vomitar a cada hora.

-Entonces este es mi regalo-sonrió de una manera que hizo temblar hasta él mismos Severus Snape quien miraba ahora con temor a su esposo junto a sus endemoniados hijos (que amaba mucho con pesar)  
-Entonces tendré que abrirlo-la mirada llena de lujuria pasó desapercibida por los niños que miraban a su padre con la misma mirada maliciosa que antes le había dirigido su progenitor, Severus tan solo podía pensar que de esta no se salvaba y probablemente no podría volver a salir de viaje, durante un _largo_ tiempo.

Marvolo dio un chasquido de dedos y tres pequeñas maletas aparecieron enfrente de la chimenea la cual se encendió en llamas verdes.

-Niños, no les gustaría tener una pijamada con sus primos-se agacho a la altura de los tres menores quienes no pudieron ocultar su rostro de felicidad al escuchar que visitarían a sus primos favoritos

-¡SI!-

Rápidamente los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea y comenzaron a colocarse sus abrigos y zapatos, Marvolo se acercó hacia ellos ayudándoles a los mellizos a vestirse, mientras Severus seguía dentro de la caja aún amordazado, les imploraba a todos los dioses que le tuvieran piedad por lo que se acercaba.  
Lo último que puedo escuchar era la voz de Lucius despidiéndose de Marvolo para después el sonido de la red flu desaparecer.

Marvolo se acercó a pasos depredadores al vulnerable de su esposo que le recordó breve-mente a sus años cuando era aún un Lord Oscuro, aquel poder y dominio que tenía sobre sus vasallos nuevamente estaba surgiendo. Severus ya sabiendo que era su fin sólo pudo relajarse y esperar su final como un hombre, sabía muy bien lo que significaba el salir tanto tiempo de casa y el mantener durante dos meses en abstinencia a Tom algo muy peligroso pero eran riesgos que había tomado y que ahora las consecuencias venían a cobrarle.

Sintió un nudo en su estómago antes de aterrizar en una cama de doseles azules, más específicamente en su habitación compartida. Marvolo se encontraba a la orilla de la cama sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo, sintió el frío de la habitación notando que se encontraba solamente en ropa interior, mientras sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza. Sintiendo el hundimiento de la cama a su lado, regreso su mirada al ex Señor Oscuro y sus ojos no pudieron evitar abrirse descomunalmente ante la vista que le estaban otorgando, sintió el bulto en sus bóxers comenzar a crecer porque simplemente como el antes Lord Voldemort podía ser tan sensual con esa apariencia siempre fría los ojos antes verdes como la casa en que se orgullecia estar, ahora eran de un color granate brillando como dos faroles, pasando su mirada lujuriosa por sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

Marvolo se sentó sobre su entrepierna, frotándose de manera descarada contra su ya de por si erecto miembro, con una lentitud que se le hizo eterna pero a la vez tan sensual botón por botón era desabrochado dejando a su paso expuesta aquella blanquecina piel que le pedía a gritos ser marcada, los pantanos sobre el cuerpo del ex señor oscuro desaparecieron de la misma forma lenta y sensualmente, bajo la ónix mirada del pocionista.

-Si esto es lo que me espera cada vez que me voy de viaje, tal vez debería irme más seguido-sonrió socarrón al ver el ceño fruncido del mago tenebroso sobre el, intento en vano desatarse de aquellas misteriosas cuerdas que habían diseñado sus hijos cuando una delgada mano detuvo cualquier acción y las regresó a su lugar inicial sobre su cabeza

-Quédate quieto, esta noche eres solo mío y haré lo que quiera contigo hoy-sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo y que hacía estremecer y caer de rodillas hasta el más fuerte de los hombres

Inclinándose beso con fervor al hombre debajo suyo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el firme pecho de su cónyuge, que podría decirse era más terco de lo que aparentaba, las manos del pocionista a pesar de estar atadas se dirigieron al redondo y desnudó trasero de su marido donde tanteó con sus dedos la fruncida entrada rosada que lo invitaba a ser mancillada con sus hábiles dedos.

-En verdad que es terco señor Snape-con un movimiento de muñeca las manos sobre su trasero se re dirigieron sobre la cabeza del azabache, que le miró con grandes ojos al ver su amenazante mirada probándolo a que lo desobedeciera nuevamente   
-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con esto, si estás ataduras desaparecen, no te volveré a dejar tener una pobradita de mi trasero-amenazo el oji rubí al de ojos ónix quien asintió asustado, dos meses de abstinencia lejos de su hermoso y sexy marido habían sido una tortura, si se mantenía callado y disfrutaba el espectáculo enfrente suyo tal vez Marvolo lo soltaría pronto.

El azabache con lentitud comenzó a acariciarse así mismo, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la lasciva mirada ónix sobre sus rozados y erectos pezones por el frío de la habitación, su mano izquierda donde anteriormente fue vertido el lubricante se dirigió a su entrada que pedía no... _ordenaba_ que fuera llenada por el febril miembro del ex mortifago.

-Ngh...-levantó sus caderas por sobre las contrarias dejando a la vista el entrar y salir de sus dedos de su trasero, Severus no podía creer lo que sus para nada virgenes ojos veían, todo su autocontrol estaba en que esas malditas ataduras anteriormente hechizadas por su hijo mayor, no fueran destruidas por sus bestiales instintos que le rogaban por darle vuelta al sexy hombre encima de él, el lubricante escurría de los finos dedos dando una vista tan....

_Que alguien se apiadara de él_

-Marv...-se removió inquieto sobre la cama quería tocar y marcar aquel esbelto cuerpo para que todos supieran a quien le pertenecía

-No,no, quédate donde estas-

_Lo necesito dentro ya..._

Pensó el ojos gránate, al ver el bulto que se escondía detrás de esa estorbosa tela, con un movimiento rápido los bóxers negros del pocionista desaparecieron dejando a la vista aquel exhorbitante miembro.   
Severus debería sentirse violado en estos momentos, pero en realidad le gustaba esta actitud tan dominante por parte de _su Lord._

Marvolo tomó nuevamente la botellita de lubricante antes olvidada y vertió una considerable cantidad de su contenido sobre el miembro de su pareja, cuando estuvo completamente cubierto lo masturbo logrando sacar jadeos del siempre imperturbable de Snape, sonrió perverso en verdad que le encantaba hacer delirar a Severus por que lo dejara estar dentro de él.

_Aún no, haré que supliques por ello_

Lamiéndose los rojos y esponjosos labios que pronto harían gritar al otro azabache, acercó sus labios al considerable miembro que besó de manera sugestiva, su helado aliento hizo saltar exaltado al falo enfrente suyo que sin más comenzó a lamer como si se tratara de una piruleta.

-haa...M-Marvolo -jadeo extasiado él ónix al ver tan perfecto trabajo que hacía el azabache con su boca succionando tan vorazmente, haciéndolo delirar por algo más cálido y estrecho

-Si...Sev..?-se levantó de su lugar entre las piernas de su pareja y volvió a sentarse pero ahora frotando su trasero sobre él inquieto miembro que se mecía en busca de más contacto

-Y-Yo...-

_¡no,no podía rendirse ahora!_

-Dime cariño, que deseas- susurro sobre su oreja de manera seductora su voz aterciopelada viajo por sus oídos como música, los labios cual cereza besaron el cuello pálido en espera de una respuesta dejando algunos mordiscos en el camino, gimió cuando los dientes del granate rozaron su manzana de Adán haciéndolo suspirar por más.

_Está haciendo esto a propósito, no puedo rendirme, aún no..._

Apartó su mirada de la contraria que sabía que se estaba burlando de él por estar cayendo ante sus juegos.

-Es divertido provocarte, tal como dijiste-sonrió ladino el de ojos carmesí

Tomando las mejillas contrarias con su mano libre, unió sus labios en un beso apasionado acariciando los largos cabellos negros, que jaló al sentir la legua contraria introducirse en su cavidad bucal, siseo excitado cuando el erecto miembro del ónix se restregó contra su trasero, sonrió entre el beso al ver que por fin Severus había caído ante sus incitaciones.

-Marv por favor...-

-Bien como haz sido tan obediente te daré lo que tanto quieres-

Alineando el miembro por debajo de su entrada se introdujo de una el gran miembro dentro de su ser, eran uno de una manera tan excitante que no pudo evitar comenzar un desenfrenado vaivén, sacando estruendosos gemidos de su garganta y el tan obsceno sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al golpear su trasero contra las bolas del menor solo lograron excitarlo más, aquellos sonidos llenaron por completo la habitación.

-Aaah!..agh!- soltó entrecortado cuando por fin encontró su propia liberación, dejó de moverse y se inclinó hacia atrás, despejando su frente alejo su cabello que se había pegado por el sudor, aquella vista se le hizo tan endemoniadamente sexy al pelinegro que su miembro creció considerablemente aún estando en el interior del apasionado ex señor oscuro, que tocó su plano vientre sintiendo una pequeña curvatura clara señal que ahí estaba el paquete de su pareja.

_Tan lleno pero....aún no es suficiente_

-Um...Marvolo ¿podrías desatarme?-

-¿Y porque haría eso?, dije que hoy haría todo lo que quisiera contigo, después de todo....eres mi regalo-sonrió burlón ante eso último, pero que magnífico regalo le habían dado sus pequeño demonios

-Se que no eres del tipo de persona que está satisfecha jugando sola, así que por qué no me dejas liberarme y te complazco como de verdad te mereces-sonrió al ver la duda en los ojos cual antorchas

-Eres un idiota...que francamente tiene un punto-  
-Pero aún así no te la dejaré fácil querido, tendrás que ser más convincente-guiño el ojo antes de volver a retomar los movimientos de sus caderas   
-Y para asegurarme de eso-

Repentinamente sintió algo apretar la base de su miembro miró hacia abajo temeroso cuando vio un anillo de silicona color negro alrededor de la base de su miembro impidiendo de esa manera su liberación.

Los movimientos volvieron a ser desenfrenados, eróticos, provocando sonidos que jamás pensó que podrían escucharse, pero Marvolo podía hacer hasta lo imposible este impune mago oscuro era la mejor cosa que jamás le habría pasado, él le dio la segunda cosa que más apreciaría y amaría en todo el mundo sus hijos sus muy amados y un dolor de culo pero se les quería así como eran, no podría haber pedido mejor esposo e hijos y ahora el estar por fin unido a su amado lo hacia perder la conciencia, debería dejar su orgullo de lado y por fin demostrarle a ese atractivo hombre encima suyo de quien era y quien mandaba cuando las puertas de su habitación se cerraban.

_¡Al diablo el orgullo!, el quería follar a su esposo y ¡eso haría!_

Tomando impulso cuando Marvolo estaba por venirse nuevamente, les dio a ambos la vuelta quedando ahora el mayor debajo de el quien solto un chillido por el repentino movimiento, cuando menos lo esperaba su espalda había sido azotada contra la cama, con sus manos a los costados y sus caderas siendo levantadas por el mismo hombre que hasta hace unos momentos estaba siendo dominado.

_Al parecer por fin la bestia se libero_

Pensó el oji rojizo al ver la mirada hambrienta que le dirigió el azabache, mordió su labio inferior ante aquel espectáculo que se iba a desatar ahora.  
Sin importarle ya nada empujó a su amado en un nuevo beso en busca del dominio que claramente ganó el pocionista al comenzar un desenfrenado vaivén contra su entrada que se contrajo al sentir su prostata ser tocada.

-Aah! Sev!-grito extasiado

La vista que tenía Severus era tan excitante que comenzó a marcar y morder cada parte de aquel celestial cuerpo que se retorcía y gritaba del placer por él y solo por el, las pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas al igual que el cuello y la punta de sus orejas, los ojos llorosos llenos de placer y esa hermosa boquita del color de las cerezas soltando gemidos y jadeos, era tan adorable y ala vez tan sexy que cuando menos lo esperó su miembro fue liberado de aquel anillo se vino abundantemente dentro de la cálida cavidad del oji verde que soltó un gritillo al venirse nuevamente.

Sin esperar a que el de menor estatura se recuperara, levantó sobre su hombro una de aquellas torneadas piernas y comenzó a entrar y salir nuevamente de aquel estrecho agujero que se contrajo al sentir el nuevo movimiento.

-Ngh...más...-gimió el nuevamente de ojos verdes   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Fue así como pasaron las fiestas la pareja de casados, no salieron de su habitación en los próximos dos días sus amigos no les reprocharon nada por el tener que cuidar a sus sobrinos durante este lapso de tiempo después de todo aquel par tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero nadie esperaría la sorpesa que se llevarían al final del año y el cumpleaños de su antiguo Lord.

-Estoy embarazado-dijo sin importancia mientras daba un trago a su jugo de manzana, las personas a su alrededor detuvieron toda conversación cuando una de las copas calló al suelo, todos el mundo miró a un atónito Severus que miraba con ojos muy abiertos a su consorte que seguí mirando con indiferencia.

-¿C-Cuando?-

-Acabó de cumplir tres meses-respondió levantando una de sus finas cejas cuando a todos se les cayo la boca al suelo, aún les era algo sorprendente que su Señor fuera bueno, el de abajo pero sabían perfectamente quién era quien dominaba en la relación

Severus parpadeo dos veces ante este nuevo descubrimiento y bueno no era el único estupefacto sus tres hijos también miraban a su papá con grandes ojitos verdes casi saliéndose de sus ojos.

-Espera...entonces ¿seremos hermanos mayores?-preguntó inocentemente el menor de los mellizos Jason quien miró a sus padres con ojos sorprendidos después de todo él era el "menor" de la familia aún que solo le llevara de desventaja a su hermano Logan unos minutos

Marvolo sonrió ante aquel comentario por su hijo menor a quien revolvió sus cabellos al ver qué tal vez sus hijos aún guardaban cierta inocencia.

-Así es Jay, te convertirás en hermano mayor al igual que Logan-sonrió dulcemente a sus tres hijos Levi el mayor no sabía si estar feliz o preocupado porque otro mini demonio llegaría a su familia, pero al final se acercó a abrazar a su papá debía estar feliz después de todo no siempre llaga un nuevo bebé a la familia

Los niños se acercaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Marvolo quien respondía tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados, quienes al final se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja por el nuevo integrante Bellatrix no pudiendo aguantar la felicidad brincaba feliz porque podría consentir a otro de sus pequeños sobrinos.   
Severus aún sorprendido sólo pudo acercarse y besar los delicados labios de su esposo y agradécele por este nuevo integrante a su pequeña familia.   
Lucius como anfitrión levantó su copa en brindis por el próximo integrante a la familia Prince-Gaunt.   
Todo el mundo brindó por este nuevo regalo de año...  
  


**_"Eres un extraño espécimen en este planeta, pero eso es lo que te hace especial, sería aburrido tener un hermano normal, te quiero mucho"_ **  
  
  


**Fin**

Levi_Potter_Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!!! Espero que estén pasando felizmente las fiestas, yo les traigo aquí mi pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado espero que les guste a todos lo hice con mucho amor ♥️  
> No olviden darle un kudo y comentar, los amo a todos cuídense mucho ✨
> 
> Si quieren más historias con esta pareja déjenlo en los comentarios o si tiene una preferida con o sin Tom comenten recuerden (solo hago historias de Tom pasivo, pero como parejas secundarias puedo tomarlas en cuenta para mis próximas historias).
> 
> No les quito más su tiempo y me despido con un fuerte abrazo y les deseo unas felices fiestas y prospero Año Nuevo a todos ✨♥️🎉


End file.
